LoveBound Alpha
by MinxytheJinx
Summary: The mundane life of a princess will take a sudden once she meets with two princes. Since she's in love with one of them, she decides that she wants to live with them for a while. However, someone is going after the her because she has a hidden power known as PK Love. In order to unlock this, Sumire must use the Love Stone and go to her Sanctuaries. Will she make it?


**(One month ago)**

 **Minxy: Hello, you guys! I've just come to let you know that I'll be making a new version of LoveBound because reasons...**

 **Why are you still here? I said what had to be said.**

 **(500 Years Later)**

 **Minxy: (Crawls to computer) Yes... I've done it... I've finally done it... (Climbs on chair) I've been waiting years for this moment... (Uploads horrible EarthBound fanfiction.) It's finally here...**

 **Chibi: I should have committed suicide when I had the chance.**

 **Minxy: Ah! It's a gremlin! Oh wait, it's just you. But what is the difference between Chibi and a gremlin?**

 *** &%^%$# *&%^%$# *&%^%$# *&%^%$# *&%^%$# *&%^%$# *&%^%$# *&%^%$**

Sumire was running for her life; she was being chased by a bunch of robots that suddenly started attacking her beautiful kingdom of Euphoria. The teenage princess tried crying for help but nobody bothered to save her for they were fearing for their own lives. Even her future husband was to concerned with his own well being. Anyways, Sumire was getting closer to the exit but then even more robots blocked her way and she was ultimately trapped, "Take her!" A female voice demanded. The robots listened and one of them took Sumire and placed her in the storage room located on it's torso, "Get me out!" Sumire cried as she banged on the door. After banging it for a good while, she finally gave up and began to cry, "Why do I have to be so perfect? All of these people want me! But all those boys suck! If only Prince Poo was my boyfriend..."

Ah yes, Prince Poo of Dalaam. He was already very popular with the girls in his country but it rose significantly since he was one the four children who saved the world from Gigyas. Now all the girls around the world wanted him. But out of all of the girls in the world, Sumire was his perfect match because they were both heterosexual, royalty, heirs to the throne and didn't show any interest in the boys or girls who were obsessed with them. They were destined to be together. Suddenly, Sumire was woken up by heavy banging sounds and the robot shaking a lot. She knew that someone was attacking the robot. It must be someone who wants to save her. After a while, the robot finally fell back. Whoever was attacking the robot left a dent on the door which allowed her to look through. She was what looked like to boys in midnight blue and white attire and long black hair. She couldn't see their faces so the only way she could tell them apart was their hair which differed in length. After a while, the boys manage to beat all the robots and they start heading for the one that Sumire's in! OMG!

She tried to look at their faces but the dent was too small. Sumire got closer to see better only for an amber eye to look back at her. She jumped. The eye soon moved and two brown skinned hands managed to force their way through the hole and forcefully tore it open, revealing the hands to belong to a very handsome brown skin young man with amber eyes and thick eyebrows. It was Prince Poo, only this time, he had a full head of hair and was wearing much different clothing "Prince Poo!" Sumire said as she threw herself on the prince, "Who's that?"

Sumire was talking about the boy who came with Poo. He had light skin, emerald eyes with long eyelashes, thin eyebrows and long hair that reached his knee. But the way his face was built made him look like a girl. Yet again, there are plenty of other boys with feminine looking faces and the only way she'd really tell was by looking at his body but his attire didn't show anything, "Oh, that's my best friend," Poo answered, "His name Panya and he's the Prince of Kyohon."

"You called me your best friend? Wow, this is so unexpected..." Panya squealed.

"Don't get excited!" Poo fretted, "I just said you were my best friend, okay? Geez!"

"Kyohon?" Sumire said. The reason why Sumire was frightened because Kyohon was the country where the infamous emperor Kim Kong Kang lived. The emperor loved to test missles and Kyohon was known for brain-washing its people and having the second largest army in the world, "Please don't hurt me!" The princess said.

"Hurt you?" Panya let out a haughty laugh, "Don't be silly! Why would I want to hurt you?"

"Well, duh," Princess Sumire said, "You're the son of Kim Kong Kang."

"Don't worry! I'm being raised my mother and the Grandmaster so I'm not a screw-up like my dad!"

"I guess..." Sumire said, "By the way, I'm princess Sumire of Euphoria."

"Oh, this is the girl we're looking for!" Panya cheered.

The two warriors then explain to the princess that they were sent by her parents to save her. This made Sumire very happy because there was a high chance that they'd make a prize for the two princes and this would mean she'd get to marry Poo.

Sumire looked into the distance, "Oh, but it looks like it'll take a while for us to get to Euphoria."

"Leave that to me!" Panya announced. The prince then called out in a sirenic sing song way, "LUNA!" And a beautiful white and midnight blue dragon appeared. It land right in front of Panya and the prince began to pet it, "This is Luna," Panya explained, "She'll get us to Euphoria in a heartbeat."

So they got on Luna and she quickly flew them to Euphoria. Sumire's parents were waiting in front of the now destroyed castle. Luna landed before the king and queen, "Sumire!" They cried in unison. Sumire, Poo and Panya jumped off the dragon. The king and queen ran towards their daughter and embraced her, "Oh, thank you so much!" The queen sobbed.

"Please, if there's anything you boys desire, you can have it," The king muttered.

"This is it," Sumire thought, "This is the part where Poo reveals he wants nothing more than to have my hand in marriage because he fell in love with me as soon as our eyes met! All the girls around the world will be so jealous now!"

"I don't want anything," Poo assured, "Wait, do you want anything, Panya?"

"Nope!" Panya replied.

Sumire was so upset! Neither of them wanted something? Not even her? This can't be!

"Are you sure?" The king questioned.

"Absolutely!" Panya responded

So, the royal family said their goodbyes and the two boys took their leave. It was now night time and Sumire was writing a new entry on her diary, "Dear diary, I've finally met Prince Poo! He saved me from the robots who kidnapped me and he was amazing! He even had a friend who owned this dragon. I forgot his name but he's not the one I care about. Maybe, my dream is finally coming true! I thought Poo was just a figment of my imagination!

 *** &%^%$# *&%^%$# *&%^%$# *&%^%$# *&%^%$# *&%^%$# *&%^%$# *&%^%$**

 **Minxy: How was it? Was it bad?**

 **Chibi: Of course!**

 **Minxy: Okay, now I want a review from someone who's not a gremlin who always claim that my fanfictions are bad.**


End file.
